My Hero
by ZomgASammich
Summary: This is a one shotSong fic, my first combining one. Orihime and Uryu are seperated from the others but together in the soul society, what happens when Ichigo isn't around to help her?


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or Uryu for that matter...Oh but I wish I did. Anyway. Kubo Taito does...Good job Taito-Sama...I love you. Just kidding... -Shifty eyes.- On with the ficcy! Italics means song lyrics. It is a song ficcy as well.

Summary: This fan fiction starts out in accordance with the 11th book. It starts out stating a lot that was said and done between the characters. You haven't read it, its not like its much of a spoiler, so don't worry. Besides, this is set in a way that I'm creating, its bound to be different. By the way its Valentines day. Happy Valentines day! Enjoy.

Orihime pointed toward a white tower in the distance. "What about that way? I see something that looks like a tower way over there." Uryu turned to face her, pushing his glasses up.

"A tower? Where?" Orihime pointed in the general direction once more, her body facing Uryu, yet looking to the side. Approaching from behind a large soul reaper raised his sword and prepared to strike Orihime.

"Look, over there." Before she could blink, she was resting back against Uryu's chest, his arm around her shoulder holding her to him. The soul reaper smirked.

"Now I'll say goodbye! Feel regret! If you had not encountered me... You would have lived awhile longer!" He started counting, raising his sword high, preparing to strike. "...Four...Five...Six..." _Stare in wonder whose here to bring you down._

"Thanks Uryu..." Orihime smiled some, then frowned watching the soul reaper. "I think I'm okay now..." She moved away from him some.

"Hmm...All right..." He looked to the soul reaper. "Here it comes."

"Tsubaki! Koten Zan Shun! (Lone Heaven cut-shield) I reject!"

"Ha!" Jirobo slashed at the guardian with his sword, sending him back toward Orihime.

"Tsubaki!" She rushed forward to catch the injured guardian. _Light a candle under my bones so when I die for you, atleast I'll die alone._

"Foolish woman... You throw like a girl..." He disappeared, turning back into the petal in her hair clip, from whence he came. Jirobo moved up behind her again, preparing to strike while she was vulnerable.

"I've never seen a move like that before...But I sensed no murderous intent behind your attack! You may be able to kill a Hollow with that move, but... It won't work on a soul reaper. Do you think this is a playground? This is a battlefield. You won't accomplish anything here with an attack that lacks murderous intent!" Before he got a chance to swing at her, Uryu released an arrow into his sword hilt. "What?"

"You want murderous intent? Then fight me. You'll find what youare looking forin my bow."

"Eh! This is unexpected. You wouldn't happen to be a Quincy would you?"

"I am." The large soul reaper reached for Orihime. Uryu moved in front of her. "You've been after her from the beginning. Even you couldn't be so clumsy... That you'd keep endangering the girl by accident." His bow, notched with an irredescent arrow was aimed toward the soul reaper's chest. "No one with a shred of honor fights like that. Goodbye. Allowing you time for regret would be a waste." He released the arrow into Jirobo's chest. As he fell back Uryu let his bow slide back into the glove around his wrist. _You can put a man on trial, but you can't make the guilty pay._

"Thanks...Uryu." _Dark devotion in a vacant paradise_

"Um...No need to thank me..." _Shows no emotion to a willing sacrifice._

"It was nothing...Right?" Uryu nodded, turning away. 'Well to me it wasn't just nothing.' She thought, staring at Uryu's turned back. As they started to leave, Orihime fell behind, her features changing to one of sadness.'Mr. Yoruichi said that Quincies fight by gathering spiritual particles called Reishi to them. That glove must increase his ability to gather Reishi. It was so powerful that he knew he couldn't control it. He didn't want to hurt us... That's why he trained alone. For Uryu to control it so well... For him to be able to fight like that...After only ten days...All on his own...Is amazing.' "What did I accomplish in these last ten days?" She didn't realize she had said the last part aloud until she felt arms around her waist drawing her against a strong chest. Nor did she realize she was crying until she felt the moisture on Uryu's white cloak. She tried to pull away, ashamed, but he held her tighter. "I-I'm sorry Uryu. I'm weak...All I do is weigh you down."

"No you don't. I used to fight just for the sake of killing, but with you here it gives me an honorable reason. It's a...Good...Feeling." He smiled down at her, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I don't mind protecting you. It gives me a purpose."

"Will you accept something from me in payment. It seems..."

"I don't need anything...I like protecting you."

"Well this is something I'd like to give...And I'd like it if you would accept it." She grasped his arm and pressed his open palm to her chest, where her heart was. "My heart..." Uryu's eyes widened in surprise, but looking into her sorrowful eyes he nodded.

"How could I not, since I have lost my heart to you." Orihime threw her arms around him, and hugged him tightly. 'Ichigo will understand, he never even liked me...Nor did he know I liked him. Besides he has Rukia...He'll save her even if it costs his life. I never really felt this happy around him...Not this much. This feeling is deeper...I like it.' _All my heroes have now become ghosts, sold their sorrow to the ones who pay the most. All my heroes are dead and gone but down inside of me they still live on..._

-Please read and review, it would make me happy. This is my first one shot, posted online or off. I know it was pretty cheezy, but I hope people who read it liked it. Thank you.-


End file.
